When recovering from a broken leg, a sprained knee or ankle, a hip replacement or any of a myriad of additional injuries or medical procedures, it is often necessary to avoid placing an undue amount of pressure on the affected section of the body during the recuperative process. Consequently, supportive devices such as a wheelchair, a cane, a walker, or most commonly, a pair of crutches, are typically utilized to reduce or substantially eliminate the amount of pressure applied to the recovering area of the body.
A crutch, which is typically formed from wood or metal components, generally includes a pair of upwardly directed bows which are adjustably fastened proximate a lower section thereof to opposing sides of a rubber-tipped footpiece, a cushioned handpiece which is adjustably and symmetrically secured between an opposing intermediate section of each upwardly directed bow, and an arm piece which bridges the upper end of each bow. To reduce the underarm, shoulder and/or other upper body discomfort commonly associated with the prolonged utilization of crutches, a removable cushioning foam rubber crutch pad may be secured over the arm piece of each crutch.
When a pair of crutches are utilized as designed, a crutch user should grasp the handpiece on each crutch and support the majority of his or her body weight with the arms. However, due to arm fatigue, a low energy level, laziness and/or other factors, crutch users tend to support most of their body weight on the arm pieces of the crutch. Consequently, the crutch pads which cover the crutch arm pieces must be specifically designed to lessen the discomfort associated with the above-described improper crutch operation. Unfortunately, currently available foam rubber crutch pads suffer from a plurality of disadvantages which limit their operational comfort, life span and appearance and which have a negative impact upon the clothing of a user.
The foam rubber which is generally utilized to form crutch pads typically has a large coefficient of friction. As a result, the crutch pads tend to abrade the section of a crutch user's clothing proximate the underarm area thereof, thereby potentially damaging the clothing material. In addition, the underarm area of the clothing may bunch up on the crutch pad, thereby wrinkling the material or resulting in the pinching, irritation and/or chafing of the underlying skin.
The commonly available foam rubber crutch pads also tend to collect and absorb a large amount of dirt, moisture, perspiration and/or odors, are difficult to clean and must be frequently replaced because of the high porosity of the foam rubber. In addition, the foam rubber crutch pads have a propensity to crack, harden and break apart after being repeatedly exposed to moisture, thereby acquiring a ragged appearance.